Quiereme mucho
by ShionDlmlkso
Summary: Sobre los sentimientos de Zoe Avez. Primer fic.


Qué onda. Antes que nada dejenme presentarme: soy Shion y éste es el primer fic que hago (no sean malos conmigo... además por algo se empieza). Podría decirse que esto es una especie de songfic porque me basé en una canción aunque intenté que esta no ocupara toda la historia sino una parte.

Aclaro que el fic está hecho desde la perpectiva de Zoe y las letras en _italica _representan sus pensamientos. Ya se que a muchos fans de El Tigre no les agrada Zoe pero espero que sea de su agrado. Y antes del disclaimer quiero dedicar éste, mi primer fic a mi prima Yuka Asakura (WASAAAA, por fin lo logré) y a mi amigo Ghost Steve (suerte en tu proyecto, algún día seremos reconocidos mundialmente, juju) que me ayudaron y apoyaron en la realización de esta historia.

Por último... El Tigre, Las aventuras de Manny Rivera le pertenece a Jorge Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua. La canción "Quiéreme mucho" es propiedad de Ely Guerra

**_Quiéreme mucho_**

El Tigre apareció en el museo de la Cuidad Milagro en el momento en el que intentaba robar unas antiguas monedas griegas con lechuzas grabadas que estaban en exposición; "Vaya suerte la mía" pensé al momento de verlo entrar.

-Ríndete Cuervo, no tienes oportunidad de escapar- dijo Manny con aire desafiante y optimista al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus garrar listo para atacar.

-No estés tan seguro-contesté. Activé mi láser y le disparé; él esquivó mi ataque y se abalanzó sobre mí. La pelea ya había comenzado.

Con todas mis fuerzas intentaba vencerlo, lanzaba golpes y patadas, le disparé con mi láser cuantas veces pude, intenté ganarle desesperadamente pues sabía que si era vencida mi madre y mi abuela estarían muy molestas conmigo si llegaba a casa con las manos vacías y nuevamente derrotada por un Rivera. Pero ni mi odio hacia él ni mi desesperación impidieron que El Tigre volviera a vencerme utilizando "el armadillo giratorio".

-Entrégate ahora, ya nadie te puede ayudar, chica- dijo mi oponente mirándome tirada en el piso del museo, totalmente derrotada.

-**¡Núncaa!**- en un intento desesperado por escapar activé mis jet-alas, con mi láser hice un agujero en el techo y lo utilicé como vía de escape. Mientas me alejaba de allí pude escuchar muy tenue la voz de El Tigre que me advertía: -podrás correr, pero no esconderte-

Sobrevolé la ciudad por un tiempo mientras una nube de enojo y preocupación se posaba en mi cabeza. No dejaba de reprocharme a mí misma por mi error, _"Soy una tonta, una completa estúpida; cómo pude permitir que ese idiota me venciera de nuevo y utilizando la técnica que yo le enseñé, no puedo creerlo, ya estoy oyendo los regaños de mamá y granmami, seguramente me castigarán de por vida, ¡Maldita sea mi mala suerte!"_. Cuando me cansé de volar aterricé en el techo de un edificio de departamentos como cualquiera en esta mugrienta ciudad, seguía insultándome para mis adentros hasta que unas risas y una melodía ligera que venían del departamento de abajo captaron mi atención. Por simple curiosidad decidí echar un vistazo a través de la ventana de la que venían esos ruidos tratando de no ser vista por los habitantes de la habitación.

Con desagrado descubrí que era el típico cuarto de una chica cualquiera...y cuando digo "típico" me refiero a que el rosa y los colores pastel predominaban en toda la habitación, desde las cortinas transparentes hasta los numerosos muñecos de peluche, pasando por las sábanas de la pequeña cama y las paredes tapizadas con pósters de los artistas y cantantes de moda; en un pequeño tocador se encontraba un estéreo reproduciendo canciones pop. En el piso, sentadas sobre bolsas para dormir se encontraban cuatro de mis compañeras de Leone: Geri, Tsu, Sandra y Melissa; sabía sus nombres y sus caras a fuerza de verlas y convivir con ellas a diario en la escuela (forzosamente, claro).

La alegría de esas lelas me molestaba, sentí tanta rabia, estuve tentada en activar mi pistola láser y acabar con ese momento de felicidad, pero poco a poco dejaron de reír y siguieron conversando. ¡Maldición!, desperdicié la oportunidad.

- Pero en serio, para mí no hay ni un solo chico guapo en toda la escuela- opinó Sandra con tono de decepción.

-Yo no creo, ya te dije que si hay pero son pocos- respondió Geri.

-¿A ti quien se te hace guapo, o más bien... quien te gusta?- preguntó Melissa a Geri.

-Nadie- dijo la rubia tan rápidamente que apenas se le entendió intentando esconder su cara a la que se le habían subido los colores.

Las otras chicas empezaron a hacer presión sobre Geri para que confesara con frases de: "¿En serio? Pero si te pusiste roja", "Anda, dinos", "No le vamos a decir a nadie". Por un momento me divirtió lo que hacían esas tontas, lo hacía ver como un interrogatorio en vez de chisme. Finalmente y después de unos minutos de incesante tortura Geri habló.

-Pues.......- meditó mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos escondiendo su cara completamente ruborizada- ....el "Guero"-

-¡Ajá! que guardadito te lo tenías- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, después se echaron a reir.

-Bueno ya hay que dejar a la pobre de Geri y sigamos platicando; veamos... ¿Que les parece Manny Rivera?- Preguntó Sandra a las demás.

Ese nombre hizo eco en mi cabeza y me provocó una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. Maldito, es una razón más para odiarlo.

-Pues no está mal, es guapo pero no me convence- comentó Tsu con indiferencia.

-Además siempre está pegado con Frida Suárez- dijo Melissa.

**-¡¡Malditaaaaa!!-**grité con todas mis fuerzas sacando una vez más mi sed de venganza. Me dejé llevar completamente por ese sentimiento que olvidé que me ocultaba de las habitantes del departamento. Rápidamente tapé mi boca con ambas menos y me alejé un poco de la ventana.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Tsu sorprendida

-No sé, tal vez algún borracho que pasaba por aquí. ¡Uy! el disco se terminó, no me había fijado... oigan, ya que estamos hablando de chicos pondré un disco "romántico"- dijo Sandra tratando de que su voz sonara pícara.

De nuevo rieron ante su pose y su forma de hablar; sólo pude sentir pena ajena ante todo aquello. La canción empezó. Una delicada voz femenina era acompañada por los sonidos suaves de una guitarra...

Quiero bailar, quiero sentirme hermosa  
quiero cantar, ver el amanecer  
quiero sentir sólo tu dulce boca  
y bailar, quiero sentirme bien

-_Vaya, qué canción tan estúpida-_ pensaba; el ritmo cambió un poco, aun era lenta...

**  
**Quiero bailar, quiero sentir el cielo  
quiero volar, ver el amanecer  
quiero vivir, sólo el dulce momento  
y bailar, quiero sentirme bien

_-Esa chica debió fumar algo al escribir esa canción, al parecer si, escúchala, esta tiene que ser la canción más estúpida e incoherente que he escuchado- _seguía pensando, ni siquiera me di cuenta que había dejado de escuchar la conversación de mis compañeras pues toda mi atención se centró en los sonidos que emitía aquel estéreo.

Y quiero, quiero sentir el calor que tu boca  
despide en cada oración que dices,  
quiero ser el corazón que tú buscas,  
que tú buscas

Y quiero bailar, quiero sentir tu cuerpo  
y bailar, quiero sentirme bien

El coro me hizo pensar inconcientemente en Manny. Vinieron a mi mente todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos: la primera vez que me topé con él, cuando intente usarlo para sabotear el cumpleaños de Frida; recordé lo mucho que nos divertimos haciendo el mal y cometiendo toda clase de crímenes. Seguí recordando mientras la vocalista tomaba una pausa y la música de fondo se mezclaba con mis pensamientos; recordé también aquella vez en la que salimos juntos para que él pudiera obtener información de los crímenes de mi familia, me sentí tan usada, tan furiosa... pero al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz pues pude estar con él una vez más.

Y quiero, quiero sentir el calor que tu  
boca despide en cada oración que dices,  
quiero ser el corazón que tú buscas,  
que tú buscas

Tomé con mi mano izquierda el collar hecho con la tuerca que Manny me regaló; lo miré fijamente. Inconscientemente recordé los regaños de mamá y granmami: "Te prohíbo que te enamores de El tigre", "Los Rivera son unos malos hombres", "Sales con el enemigo, usa la cabeza" sus prohibiciones siempre me molestaron, era mi vida, ellas no debían meterse en ella; pero justo en ese momento comprendí que lo que ellas pretendían no era controlarme o manipular mis sentimientos... ellas no querían que yo sufriera por un Rivera como sufrieron ellas, o tal vez como aún sufren.

En ese momento sentí unas desesperadas ganas de estar con él; poder mirar sus ojos, su sonrisa, sentir su mano apretando la mía y escuchar de él aquellas palabras que tanto quería escuchar y... dejé de soñar despierta.

Quiero bailar, ser suave movimiento...

_¿Por qué estoy pensando todo esto?; él es mi enemigo y yo lo odio, ¡Lo odio! Lo odio por todo lo que me ha hecho. Por su culpa mamá y granmami se han molestado tantas veces conmigo, he sido derrotada por él miles de veces y dejó ver una parte de mí que ni siquiera yo conocía._

...y gozar, quiero sentirme bien...

_¿Por qué él no puede entenderlo? Solo se aprovecha de mí y me trata como basura._

...quiero sentirme bien...

_Lo odio tanto que... que... ¿Lo... amo?_

...quiero sentirme...

No soporté más. Me fui de aquel techo y volé sobre la oscura cuidad como lo había hecho antes. ¿Cuanto tiempo habré volado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?... ¿días tal vez?, ¿y que ocurrió después de eso? no sé, no recuerdo; tan solo recuerdo un sonido: el de mi corazón haciéndose pedazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo sé... bastante raro y marihuano, no me va a extrañar que después digan que estoy inspirada por la mota jajajaja. Dejen reviews aunque sea pa guacarear.

Nos vemos/leemos.


End file.
